


Knowing your place

by FuryFiction



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFiction/pseuds/FuryFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamlen makes it clear who wears the trousers in his household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing your place

It would be true to say that Gamlen, while slightly more contemporary than his sister, was very old-fashioned in regards to discipline. Upon their arrival in Kirkwall, both Carver and Garrett quickly grew accustomed to the threat that they were never too old for a trip over their uncle’s knee and while they humored Gamlen for his riveting methods of keeping two grown men in their place, both were privately aware that when he made such promises, he was bound to keep them.

Now that he considered it, Garrett was unsure of what he had done to end up in this position. He figured it had something to do with his "disrespectful tone" but the context of the conversation that took place had already completely gone over his head. All he could focus on now was that he was draped over his uncle’s lap, breeches to his knees, his bottom completely bare and his shithead of a brother smirking at the doorway, not missing this for the world.

‘When you’re living under my roof,’ his uncle’s voice was followed by a sharp slap, ‘you abide by _my_ rules. And when I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it _without_ an attitude!’

‘This is ridiculous,’ Garrett said under his breath -- and in return was rewarded with several more stinging blows that left his buttocks singeing, ‘ah, Uncle!’

He had never imagined that Gamlen could smack so hard; granted he was strongly built and his hands coarse from years of back-breaking labour but he was also grey and slowly wilting with age, so one would have assumed he was incapable of inflicting such agonising pain.

Garrett was sorely mistaken – quite literally.

‘You will learn to obey me,’ Gamlen started a pattern of solid swats that started in the centre of his nephew's buttocks and ended at his stinging thighs, ‘I don’t care if I have to do this every day for the rest of my life – you _will_ respect me. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes Uncle,’ Garrett replied, head still bowed so he didn’t have to witness the silent joy that lingered on Carver’s smug face. They both knew Garrett was strong enough to escape from this position and perhaps even break a few of Gamlen’s bones in the process. But doing that would result in his mother being thrown into the situation and the last thing she needed was the stress of knowing that her eldest son was causing trouble for her brother, who had been generous enough to take them in. So he took his unjust punishment without a struggle; it hurt and made his bottom hot and sore but it was worth it if it meant Gamlen kept their mother out of this.

His uncle paused a moment and he wondered if perhaps this nonsense was finally drawing to an end; but there was no such luck. Carver was commanded to go to the dresser in the corner and as soon as Garrett felt cold leather tap against his already rosy backside, he was overwhelmed with alarm.

‘No Uncle, not the strap!’ he pleaded like a little boy but that only seemed to fuel Gamlen’s desire to leave a crater where his rump used to be; it was virtually mind-boggling how Garrett had managed to face hurlocks and ogres without so much as a tremble, yet his own kin was able to resort him to a begging, squirming mess from something as infantile as a spanking, ‘please not the strap!’

‘Keep still!’ Gamlen growled, arm tightening around his nephew’s waist to prevent him from tumbling off his knees altogether; it was satisfying to know he was finally getting through to the boy and from the heat radiating off that bright blushing bottom, it was clear this punishment wouldn’t be forgotten soon, ‘the more you resist, the worse it gets. Understand?’

‘Yes Uncle.’ Water filled Garrett’s dark eyes and he bent his head further so Carver couldn’t see.

He was surprised his brother had remained so silent for the past ten minutes, though the notion that Carver was too busy gleefully drinking in the shameful scene was a sensible explanation for his lack of input. It distressed him to see how much pleasure Carver had in seeing him so vulnerable; and he wondered if his brother truly did despise him beyond the boundaries of sibling rivalry. The thought alone suddenly made the entire ordeal even worse than it had been before.

‘Ow…aaah, ow!’ Garrett twisted in an attempt to crane his head back to look over his shoulder but he was promptly pushed back down again with Gamlen’s spare hand, ‘please, just stop this! This is absurd!’

The strap landed directly against a large blot of red that marred the dark skin, ‘sometimes I think you take my hospitality for granted, boy. I took you all in, gave you clothes for your back and food off my table; even managed to find you work and you repay me with direct disobedience!’

‘Uncle, I-’

‘Oh be quiet, Garrett,’ the strap landed again with a deafening crack that made Carver wince, ‘I don’t want to hear another word out of you.’

It seemed to drag on forever; though Garrett’s logic told him that it could only have been a few minutes, otherwise Mother would already be back from the bazaar and asking what in the Maker’s name her brother was doing. He’d be black and blue by the time this was over and the longer it endured, the harder it was becoming to compose himself.

‘Ahow _, ow!_ ’ the sudden flurry of smacks came about unexpectedly and the water finally broke the dam, ‘please Uncle, I’m sorry! I’ll be good; just please, enough!’

Gamlen wasn’t about to give up just yet; he wanted his nephew to howl.

‘It’s about time you learned your place here, child,’ he said in a confident huff, content with the state Garrett’s usual stoic demeanour had fallen into, ‘are you going to watch your tone from now on? Are you going to obey?’

‘Yes, yes, I’ll obey you!’ Garrett was on the verge of wailing, the throbbing burn becoming fierce and unbearable; ‘just please Uncle, no more, no!’

Perhaps he would live to regret that pledge; but for now he was just relieved that it was over. The strap was set aside and Garrett was given a few minutes to sob everything out; the pain, the embarrassment, the frustration of it all. It felt good to cry; ever since their home had been destroyed, he had been forced to swallow his tears and focus on protecting his family. But now that they were here, in Kirkwall, he finally had the time release the anger and grief he had been bottling up for months; the destruction of his home, the death of Bethany; every goddamn stab of guilt that had been darkening his days and torturing his nights.

‘I don’t know what _you’re_ smirking about,’ Gamlen addressed Carver whose face immediately fell on instinct, ‘fetch me the ointment from my bedroom and then go and do something useful.’

Carver grumbled in protest but only for a moment, because he knew he would be on the receiving end of the strap as well if he were to argue. Once the youngest Hawke had been dismissed, Gamlen preoccupied himself by applying the soothing cream to his nephew’s blistered rear, finding that most of his anger had been delivered during the spanking and upon hearing the young man weep he was clouded with a rare shred of sentimentality.

‘It’s alright,’ he murmured, using his spare hand to gently rub his nephew’s back and then moving it down to pet his hair, ‘it’s all over now. But this _will_ happen again if you keep running that smart mouth of yours. I love you and I do this for your own benefit. Understood?’

Garrett gave a loud, wet sniff despite the cooling sensation the ointment had to offer; he recalled Fenris telling him of the times when Danarius gave him the strap and the thought of his lovely elf enduring the same amount of pain practically made him gag.

‘You didn’t answer me Garrett.’

Another sniff. And his nephew finally replied, ‘yes Uncle.’


End file.
